


hurgle my nurgle daddy

by hanmierdun



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: BUT ITS ALSO A SIN, Cock Vore, I DO NOT SHIP PHILIP AND LAFAYETTE, M/M, NOT ONLY IS THAT PEDOPHILIA, PELASE UNDERSTAAND THIS SI A JOKE, PLEASE THIS SI A JOKE, THIS IS NOT SERIOUS IN ANY WAY, Vore, but still, well. same thing.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanmierdun/pseuds/hanmierdun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one day lafayette gets a little too cocky........................ GET IT AJHHAHFHNDJSFa</p>
            </blockquote>





	hurgle my nurgle daddy

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A JOKE THIS IS A JOKE IMM GOING TO CRY

Philip gasped as Lafayette's dick began to swallow him whole. It was warm and moist, like an asshole. But it wasn't an asshole. It was a dick.

"Hurgle my nurgle, Daddy," The younger man's voice was muffled and sent vibrations through Lafayette's monster dong. Laf moaned as he watched the other slowly disappear into his massive dick. His big ol' schlong.


End file.
